Cheater
Cheater DAZR + GAZE "Gem...? What are you doing?" Dib asked, backing away from the approaching Irken. "Whatever I want, cutie..." Gem said, moving ever closer. "C-Cutie? Gem, I have a g-girlfriend," Dib said, backing up against the wall, sweat coming to his face. "I know..." She said, placing her hands on either side of Dib, trapping him beneath her. "Gem, I don't think this is-" Instantly, Dib was cut off, Gem had pressed her lips against Dib's. He stood rooted to the spot, he knew trying to get away was useless... He heard footsteps...A voice called his name... Oh no...Please, no... Dib thought. Please, anyone but her... "Dib...?" Zay called out. If we would've peered into Gem's eyes at this time, we would've seen a flicker of delight...She had heard Zay coming, she had wanted her to come... Dib couldn't let Zay see this, so he squirmed, he tried to push Gem away, but to no avail... Man, she's stronger than she looks... He thought. "Dib? Dib I've got-" Zay stepped into the alley where Gem had confronted Dib. A shatter was heard. A piece of paper, and a shattered frame lay on the ground, the paper bore the words, I love you. Gem released Dib, and watched in amusement. "Zay, this isn't what it looks like, please, let me explain!" Dib begged, ready to go on his knees if nessecary. But too late. Zay ran off into the night...Her sobs echoed through the alley. "Zay! Come back!" Dib ran after her. Gem stood in the alley, a smile on her face. All according to plan... Was her last thought on the matter. ***** How could he do this to me...? Zay thought, tears welling in her eyes. It started to rain. Go ahead, let it burn me...I don't care...Let it burn, let it sizzle, let it '''kill'...'' The droplets landed on her, one by one, burning her, slowly and painfully. "Zay! Zay, where are you?!" Came the echo of Dib's pleading voice. Zay cried harder, letting her own tears fall and sting her. Dib had an umbrella, trying to see his beloved through the storm. Zay saw him, but said nothing, hoping that the pain and agony would end soon enough...Once it became too much for her to handle... Dib found her, "Zay! Zay what are you doing?! You have to get out of the rain! It could kill you!" "Go ahead and let it!" Zay yelled at Dib, smoke rising from her body. "What?! No! I can't let you die!" "You don't seem to care about me!" "Zay, please, you don't understand! Gem kissed me! I didn't kiss her," Dib begged. "How can I trust you?!" Zay screamed, "How can I trust anyone...?" "Because...Because I love you...I have loved you, I do love you, and I always will love you, Zaydia...I'll always stay true to you, I'll never leave you, one day, if the timing is right, I might even marry you!" Zay turned away from Dib, still feeling insecure...Still feeling like death would be the best option... "Zay, please...You have to believe me..." He moved his umbrella over her head, shielding her from the agonizing rain, and soaking himself. She looked up, and looked at Dib. His eyes were wide, tearful, and pleading. "I can't lose you, Zay...I just can't..." Zay sniffed. "Please...Let's just end this nightmare..." She smiled, "Yeah...Let's..." Dib was enlightened, out of instinct, he quickly leaned forward and kissed Zay, still gripping the umbrella tightly in his hand. Zay kissed him back, why she ever thought that Dib would betray her, she didn't know... I'll love Dib...I'll love him until-...No...'Beyond''' the end of time...'' Category:Stories Category:DAZR Category:GAZE Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia